


Predestined Wedding Bells

by Raynekitty



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: a strange young woman knows who he is and takes him to one place that could reveal himself.
Relationships: Connor/Original Female Character





	Predestined Wedding Bells

A young woman with shoulder length auburn hair and baby blue eyes was walking home home after she finished helping her psych professor late after school. She was in a hurry to get home before night fall. Suddenly she was waylaid by this young man. He was stalling her so she would have to run back to her dorm to make it before it was fully dark. She pushed him out of her way and started to run. She was almost at her dorm when she was attacked and bitten by a vampire. The vampire was grabbed by a young man and staked. The young man turned back to help her but she was going through something he’d never seen before. He saw her hair lengthen and her eyes change from blue to violet. She turned and ran back to her dorm as fast as she could. As soon as she was in her dorm she stripped and looked at the tattoos that just appeared on her body. When she realized the young man followed her she started telling him her story.  
“I bet your wondering about what happened aren’t you?” said the woman.  
“Just a bit.” said the young man.  
“My name is Katarina Alena Lehane I was born ½ witch katarani demon and ½ human. Now apparently I’m a vampire as well as witch cat demon. My older sister left after our mom died so I followed her and watched her at a distance. She went to a town called Sunnydale, where she made friends and enemies. I in turn got to know all of them. They never knew who I was to Faith because I made sure to never be there when she was. I watched the ups and downs, the good and the bad, I saw her fight Buffy and get stabbed falling of a roof landing in a truck. I fought alongside of Buffy when Faith couldn’t and stayed by her when she tried to take care of Faith when she was in a coma. When Faith woke up I followed her to L.A. looking for a way to help out I never told anyone that I was a potential and the only ones who know I became a slayer are my friends Angel and Cordelia. I should go to Angel and find out what these mean. Please turn around.” she said realizing she was still naked.  
“Oh yeah sure.” said the young man, who she realized was Angel’s son Connor, turning around. She put on tight black pants red spaghetti strap top with a black leather jacket and black leather high heel boots. She put her hair into a high ponytail then braided it with wood and silver spikes in it. She put a stake in her left boot and a knife in her right boot then grabbed her keys.  
“Alright where are you going.” said Connor.  
“Going to see a friend of mine.” she answered him leading Connor to her motorcycle. She drove to Wolfram and Hart law firm, when they got to the right floor she went straight to Angel’s office.  
“Hey Angel what happened to me, I can apparently be turned just by being bitten.” she said.  
“Kitty it’s nice to see you again. What’s he doing here with you?” said Angel.  
“He dusted the vamp that bit me I didn’t tell him anything.” she responded.  
“How do you know me?” said Connor.  
“How did you know how to save her?” asked Angel.  
“I don’t know I just did I felt drawn to her.” said Connor.  
“Well thank you but you should go your parents must be worried about you, thank you for saving me.” Katarina said.  
“Your welcome Katarina.” said Connor leaving the office and entering the elevator.  
“Okay I remember him but why doesn’t he remember himself?” asked Katarina.  
“A warlock took all the memories after all the stuff with Cordelia.” said Angel.  
“Okay that explains that I guess.” said Katarina.  
“Angel this place needs better security….Katarina. Nice to see you again.” said Spike.  
“Hello Spike missed me?” responded Katarina giving him a hug.  
“Get your hands off my pet!” said Illyria.  
“Yes Illyria it’s nice to see you to.” said Katarina rolling her eyes.  
“Angel we found this box.” said Wesley coming in the room before tripping and dropping the box at Katarina’s feet. The box broke and this mist like dust enveloped her, when it cleared her hair was sapphire black with the same eery blue eyes Illyria had.  
“Katarina?” asked Angel.  
“Not quite anymore now I’m much more than just Katarina now.” she answered.   
“What do you mean more.” asked Wesley.  
“Well the box was a container for the essence of Alera sister of Illyria.” said Katarina.  
“My sister.” said Illyria.  
“Yes actually, wow the essence gave me a power boost.” said Katarina.  
“What’s that mean?” asked Spike.  
“Well William it means that I can do a whole lot more than I used to. I have enough power to end Angel’s curse for good.” said Katarina.  
“Really I would never have to deal with Angelus again.” said Angel.  
“Yes Angelus would be gone. I have sent for some other people to join us.” said Katarina.  
“Well at least you live up to your name now.” said Charles Gunn coming into Angel’s office.  
“Hello Charles.” said Katarina.  
“Black Rose.” said Gunn.  
“Alright what the bloody hell is going on?” said Spike.  
“What do you mean what is going on?” asked Katarina.  
“How do you know everyone and everything.” said Spike.  
“Oh that’s a long story.” said Katarina. She explained to Spike how she knew the L.A. crew as well as the Sunnydale group.   
“Wow that’s some story there.” said Wesley.  
“Yeah yeah Wes.” said Katarina.  
“so what happens now?” asked Angel.  
“Well first thing find out who dosed me with vampire blood, Spike you remember what it does to me. I wouldn’t have taken it willingly.” said Katarina.  
“So someone dosed you and took advantage of you.” said Spike getting angry.  
“Calm down William but yes that’s what happened I just don’t know who for sure.” said Katarina.  
“Well who do you suspect?” asked Angel.  
“Well actually I don’t have any idea who it might be.” said Katarina sheepishly.  
“What do you remember?” asked Gunn.  
“I remember being in classes then walking home. So I must have been dosed in either of the two classes I had.” said Katarina.  
“Okay so knowing that who are you likely suspects?” asked Wesley.  
“Well in those two classes there’s just five guys and one teacher, so six people.” said Katarina.  
“Okay then Angel send your little cronies after the six to watch them so we can find out who did it.” said Spike.  
“Yes yes okay papa bear.” said Katarina laughing at Spike’s protectiveness.  
“This is serious Kitty not a joke.” said Angel.  
“I know Angel just trying to lighten the mood. It’s not everyday you find out you’ve been drugged, semi-turned into a vampire then infused with ancient demon essence.” said Katarina.  
“Yeah I guess that would be kinda stressful.” said Angel.  
“Stressful? I’d say that was just plain chaos, like usual for the little kitty huh.” said a female voice from the doorway.  
“Faith you guys got my call. Oh and don’t call me little kitty!” said Katarina.  
“Yes we got it witchy here could feel you calling so we came right away.”said Faith.  
“Faith don’t call me witchy how many times have I told you that.” said Willow.  
“Easy Willow she just likes to rile you up like her calling be B instead of my name.” said Buffy.  
“Yes Buffy I know.” said Willow.  
“So what did you do that you had to call us.” said Faith.  
“Damn Faith why do you have to be such a bitch to me, I’m your baby sister. If I had known you were going to be such a bitch I wouldn’t have called you, not that you care if I get drugged, raped, and then turned into a vampire hybrid thing. I can’t deal with this right now.” said Katarina disappearing.  
“Fuck I screwed up. Wait what did she mean drugged I thought drugs don’t work on her.” said Faith.  
“Normal drugs don’t however someone figured out that she reacts to vampire blood like it’s catnip for some reason and used it to take advantage of her which led to her getting bit by a vampire and turning, then Wesley dropped a box at her feet containing the essence of an ancient demon that she absorbed.” said Spike who was the only one who realized that Angel snuck out most likely to find Katarina.  
“Damn no wonder she called for help from the scooby gang.” said Faith.  
After leaving the law firm Angel searched the city before coming upon Katarina’s in the alley where Connor had been born.  
“Katarina why did you come here?” asked Angel confused to why she was sitting in the exact spot Darla had staked herself to give birth to Connor.  
“By now they probably have summoned the rest of the scooby gang to come help try and figure out what happened to me. They’ll probably find the prophesy about myself and your son having a child . From what I know now thanks to the merge I’m now powerful enough to permanently bring back the dead. For instance I could bring Darla, Doyle, Cordelia, Fred, and Buffy’s mom back but not a homeless man who just falls over dead or the entity that took over Cordelia’s body. The only two questions I have to ask are how do you feel knowing I’m your sons soulmate and when should I bring everyone back permanently?” said Katarina.  
“Wow that’s a lot of information to go through. Well honestly I think I’ve always known you were Connor’s soulmate, at least I realized it for sure when we both witnessed him and Cordelia together when she had amnesia. I saw the betrayal and pain I your eyes before you turned away. I know it’s what caused you to go fight the beast and wind up hurt. Then Wesley went and got Faith, I am sorry about that. As for bringing everybody back why not tomorrow and without telling anyone.” said Angel.  
“Your right Angel I’ve known I was Connor’s soulmate since before the beast. I tried to get him to do what was right by temporarily bringing Darla back, with her to try to talk to him I thought maybe he wouldn’t go dark but it didn’t work. That spell had me laid up for two weeks to recover but now that won’t happen again.” said Katarina.   
“Your the reason Willow was called to bring me back when Angelus came out.” said Angel.  
“Yes I am. On another note I believe I know who was drugging me.” said Katarina.  
“Really who do I need to kill?” asked Angel protectively.   
“No Angel if anyone is going to kill him it will be me.” said Katarina.  
“Alright. I do have a question though not that your a vampire can you be in daylight?” asked Angel.  
“Yes and I can make it that you and the others can to, that is if you want. You’ll still be vampires but the sun wouldn’t make you ash anymore the only thing is you wouldn’t be able to be sustained be pig’s blood anymore you’d have to return to human blood but it could be donated bagged blood.” said Katarina.  
“You also said earlier you could remove any curse can you really?” Asked Angel.  
“Yes I can would you like me to do both right now.” said Katarina before casting two spells on Angel when he gave an affirmative response. She’d just finished when Angel’s cell phone rang.  
“Hello?” said Angel answering it.  
“Angel did you find our lost Kitty?” said Spike.  
“Yes I found her we’ve been talking Spike you alone meet us at Seltrough’s bar in twenty minutes the three of us need to talk.” said Angel.  
“Got it pops I’ll be there.” said Spike hanging up.  
“You know I’m glad the two of you are getting along so well now.” said Katarina.  
“Yeah and we have you to thank for that too.” said Angel as they started walking to the bar. Once they got there they ordered three bloody Mary's while they waited on Spike.  
“Thank you for ordering I had a bloody hard time getting away from Illyria.” said Spike sitting down.  
“It’s alright. Holy fuck I was right. Come with me.” said Katarina looking at a table in the corner of the bar.  
“We got your back.” said Angel standing next to her on her left.  
“You’re one of us and we protect our own.” said Spike standing on her right.  
“Well well well what are you doing here in a vampire bar Professor.” said Katarina to a human sitting at the table with a vampire.   
“Mr. Lehane! What are you doing here.” asked the professor nervously.  
“Lehane as in Faith Lehane the slayer? Dude you doped the slayer with vampire blood.” said the vampire at the table.  
“No worse you doped the baby sister of one slayer and adopted sister of Buffy Summers the other Slayer. I’m Katarina Lehane. Oh by the way let me introduce both my adopted father Spike and future father-in-law Angelus.” said Katarina smirking with her vampire face showing.  
“Fuck dude your dead meat and I’m out of here.” said the vampire literally running from the table.  
“Then I guess I won’t have you in class anymore.” stammered the professor in fear.  
“Oh no I’ll be in class on Monday just like normal after all I’m best friends with quite a powerful witch. You on the other hand will not be. Your going to resign and leave L.A. and never return. Do you understand.” said Katarina her eyes glowing.  
“Yes I understand.” squeaked the professor before running away.  
“Wow Kitty I think you made him soil himself.” said Spike.  
“Oh shut up Spike you know that wasn’t my intention.” said Katarina.  
“It’s okay Katarina everything will work out and with everything you plan to do tomorrow you need to get some rest.” said Angel.  
“Okay papa Angel you’re right especially putting the two spells on you and the one on papa Spike I am feeling really drained. Let’s go home oh crap I need a new place to stay I won’t be able to go back to my apartment luckily I can just summon my belongings.” said Katarina.  
“Whoa baby girl breath and you know you always have a room with me.” said Angel.  
“I just didn’t want to assume papa Angel.” said Katarina.  
“I know now let’s go home.” said Angel leading the other two back to the law building but taking them to the underground apartment instead of the penthouse apartment. If anyone had known about the underground apartment and checked it an hour later they would have found a picture worthy moment of Angle, Katarina, and Spike all cuddled together in one bed not for the first time either. Ever since Katarina had come into Spike and Angel’s lives she was able to restore their sire/ childe bond and they’d become like brothers. Spike and Illyria had become quite close as well. The next morning the trio woke to an annoyingly insistent phone going off.  
“Hello.” said three groggy people answering the phone.  
“Angel was that Katarina and Spike? Where are you, your not in your apartment and you haven’t been answering any of our calls.” said Buffy.  
“Good morning Buffy will you get everyone together I have something to discuss with you all.” said Angel.  
“Yes and I’ll have breakfast ready for everyone as well, come as soon as you guys can.” said Buffy hanging up.  
“Breakfast? Oh idea hang on papa’s would you like to be able to eat human food as long as you keep drinking human blood too.” asked Katarina.  
“Yes!” said both Angel and Spike in unison. Katarina put another spell on both of them.  
“We should go join the others, there’s a lot to discuss and do today.” said Katarina.  
“Yes we do so make sure you eat a lot and have some blood to keep up your energy.” said Angel.  
“Yes father.” said Katarina rolling her eyes.  
“No back talk from you missy or I’ll take away your bike.” said Angel.  
“Okay okay let me just take a shower first.” said Katarina.  
“Hurry about it but go ahead.” said Spike.  
“Thanks papa.” said Katarina. After Katarina got out of the shower and drank blood the three took the elevator up to the conference room where the groups were waiting on them. Katarina took charge of the meeting and explained as much as she knew. Then in turn everybody who had any information. While the others were still talking Angel motioned for Spike and Katarina, they left the conference room and went to the training room where one by one Katarina brought back Cordelia, Fred, Darla, Joyce Summers, Doyle, Tara, and Lindsey, then led them to the conference room.   
“Okay guys it’s time, were going to have a giant multiple couple wedding we’re just missing one person.” said Katarina.  
“Um one question who all is marrying whom?” asked Angel.  
“Well in order of brides there’s Me, Buffy, Willow, Darla, Fred, Faith, Illyria, Cordelia, Anya, and Joyce. Grooms besides mine are Angel, Tara, Lindsey, Wesley, Gunn, Spike, Doyle, Xander, and Giles. I still need my groom however memories need to be repaired before that can happen.” said Katarina giving Angel a look.  
“The only way to break the spell is to get the memory container from the warlock who cast the spell and break it.” said Angel. Katarina closed her eyes and summoned the container which she immediately broke and burned the pieces. Everyone that was alive during the Connor incidents immediately remembered all their memories of him.  
“He remembers and is coming now.” said Cordelia tapping into the visions once more.  
“We need on ordained priest here now.” said Katarina before telepathically telling Connor everything that was going on. The priest arrived as Connor did so everyone went and got ready as best they could before starting the ceremony. All ten couples married at once and as soon as they all kissed a gold light surrounded Connor and Katarina lifting them up into the air. Everyone could see both of them becoming even more powerful than before. Suddenly a dagger came out of nowhere and landed in Katarina’s chest knocking her out of Connor’s arms and onto the ground. Everyone was about to attack when Katarina slowly sat up.  
“Damn Sam why’d you throw so hard.” said Katarina looking at the elevator where a young man and woman crouched.  
“Katarina? Well shit Sam the intel and readings were faulty again. You just impaled Kitty.” said Riley.  
“Dammit Riley I told you to not call me that.” said Katarina.  
“Oh Rina I’m so sorry.” said Sam.  
“It’s okay we’re actually going to need your help anyway. So she explained everything to them. After they agreed the group broke into six different teams of four they each went after a black circle member and killed them launching the apocalypse. They fought and won against an entire horde of demons then left L.A. the entire scooby gangs were peacefully settled in two new places where no one else knew them.


End file.
